


Giving All My Love To You

by magicmark



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, idk man I just like this ship, yewkamura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmark/pseuds/magicmark
Summary: The storm was loud and overwhelming; the two campers managed to ignore it, with the help of each other.





	Giving All My Love To You

The storm was wild.

The winds shook the cabin doors at a ferocious rate, startling everyone inside. Austin and Kayla had plans already made in case this turned into a storm, and Will was hidden in the infirmary in case of any weather-related injuries. Michael, on the other hand, was busy in another cabin.

Sure, he should’ve been watching after his younger siblings, but he had excuses. There was, a, the storm, b, it was cold out, and the walk in bare feet would surely bring on a nasty cold. And c? There was Ethan Nakamura to consider.

Michael considered himself lucky. While he made out with this mystery of a guy, his terrifying brother was back home for a change, giving them some needed privacy. They could do those awful romantic things without Damien calling them a bad name, or running around telling everyone how “Michael turned Ethan gay”. The peace and quiet, free time without annoying siblings, was exactly what Michael Yew needed.

He squirmed in Ethan Nakamura’s lap, shifting as Ethan started to smile against his lips. He placed steady fingers against his friend’s face, pulling him closer; pulling them both closer. He wanted to savour that moment, but a gust of wind knocked at the door to the Nemesis cabin, disrupting their session.

Groaning out of annoyance, Ethan pushed Michael aside and went to lock the door. The last thing they needed was a wind spirit coming in to gossip. He turned back once he tested the door, a red blush on his cheeks.

“Sorry, Mike,” he muttered, finding his place again on the bed. He put a hand out to the short Apollo camper, who laced their fingers together. “At least your siblings - or mine - aren’t here to pester us.”

Gods, Michael thought, and he knew his face was getting hot. Somehow, even in his pyjamas and without the eyepatch, Ethan was… amazing. He had an aura about him, and he seemed to know his place in the world, much unlike Michael. Ethan could stand with confidence and eagerness, ready to take on any challenge thrown at him.

Michael longed to be like that.

His favourite phrase to say was “fight me”; nobody ever picked a fight with him. Maybe it was because he struck fear in their eyes, despite being 4’6… or perhaps they assumed he was some young camper who wanted to act like an Ares kid. No matter the cause, he never had a fight to win, and Ethan Nakamura always did.

He remembered meeting Ethan - they were young and in love, though they didn’t know it at the time. He caught the taller boy sparring with Clarisse, who was only a year older than the two of them, but he was barely winning. Michael hid behind a rock to watch; his siblings, namely Will, were singing love songs for the rest of the week due to it.

“I’m not in love!” Michael had shouted one night. He had his hands on his hips and was standing on the bed to be eye level with Will and Kayla. He stuck his lower lip out. “I like girls! Ethan’s just a friend!”

Neither Will nor Kayla believed him. They sang the background lines to I Won’t Say (I’m In Love) until Michael finally spoke to his crush.

But that was years ago. Here they were now; both eighteen, both ready to go off to college or university in a few months time.

Both were going to leave each other.

Michael looked up at the dark haired boy, who flashed a toothy grin. Where his left eye should’ve been, there was darkness, nothing. Nobody saw him like that. Nobody but Michael, for what must’ve been the third time that week.

“Ethan?”

Ethan tilted his head,his hair falling into his right eye. “Yes, Mike?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “How many times have I told you, don’t call me Mike,” he grumbled, his accent thick. He bit his lower lip, hesitantly, and looked at the worried look on Ethan’s face. “What the hell are we?”

To his surprise, Ethan let out a laugh. It wasn’t often the son of Nemesis laughed at all.

He moved closer to Michael, putting his arm around him to keep him close. Michael could practically smell Ethan’s stupid mint toothpaste.

“I like to think that we’re… I don’t know.” Ethan shook his head, sighing. He paused for a moment before speaking. “Boyfriends…? Or is that too strong a-”

Michael put his hand over Ethan’s mouth. Did he just say ‘boyfriends’? He wanted to yell and say that he still liked girls, but he knew that it wasn’t true. He knew that Ethan was better than any girl he’d ever kissed. He just knew…

He sunk into Ethan’s chest. He looked up and locked eyes with his boyfriend, and a smile overcame him. “Oh shite,” he whined, hiding his face in his hands. He didn’t retaliate when Ethan pulled his hands away and peppered his forehead with gentle kisses. “Stop it, you’re too soft!”

Ethan laughed once more. He leaned his head against Michael’s, taking a deep and relaxed breath. He wanted to hold him, hug him, never let go.

The storm rattled at the windows. It was Michael’s turn to get annoyed. He pushed himself into Ethan’s lap and began to kiss him; ignore the storm, he thought. He put his hands in Ethan’s hair, tugging at it gently and carefully. Ethan didn’t seem to mind.

They smiled to each other as they kissed; Michael had tears in his eyes - he was happy, really, finally happy - and Ethan was busy giggling like a nymph. Ethan was tugging at Michael’s shirt, trying to pull it off, when Michael hesitated for a second.

“Wait.”

Ethan shot him a look - was it a look of hurt, embarrassment? Michael couldn’t seem to get it right. He pulled his shirt back down. “There’s some stuff we have to clear up.”

Michael fiddled with his hands as Ethan stared at him, waiting. Finally he spoke up.

“Listen, uh… I’m wearing my binder and I’d really appreciate it if you could let me keep it on?” He spoke so fast, he was sure Ethan couldn’t make out what he said. He was surprised when his boyfriend just smiled in agreement.

“It’s fine,” Ethan chimed in. The blush faded from his face. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable… if it helps, I wear a binder, too.”

This made Michael’s frown change. He barely noticed the tears that threatened to slip down his face; Ethan caught them in time. He brushed gentle fingers across Michael’s face, clearing the fear and anguish away. Then he kissed his cheek.

“Want to keep kissing?” He asked quietly. He smirked when Michael nodded. “No shirt-tugging, no touching. Just kissing.”

Michael chuckled. He pushed Ethan’s shoulder, knocking him aside without a care (okay, he did care, but Michael had a hard time showing it). When Ethan regained himself, Michael pushed their lips together, and the two were happy.

They didn’t notice when the storm lifted, not until the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is a random little ship of mine, aka Yewkamura. It’s not canon (like all of my ships), but I really like these two :)  
> Thanks for reading, and thanks for any kudos or comments!


End file.
